


If You Marry Me?

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [10]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, Frottage, Gay Sex, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Name-Calling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Sub Frank Iero, Swearing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 11:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13703415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Hmmm what's that noise?Sounds... kinda like metal...Is that Frank's handcuffs against the headboard?Oh wait... no... no it's not...It's wedding bells.





	If You Marry Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sweeties,
> 
> Nice to see you all, still rocking up for my useless streams of words :)
> 
> Number ten, huh? How did we ever get here?
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this one, it's another of my faves and it was super fun to write (though most them are really!!)
> 
> You know how happy feedback makes me so hit me up in the usual ways :)

Frank’s eyes caught sight of Gerard, stood at the end of the aisle under a delicate metal arch woven with white flowers and ribbon. Gerard was wearing a perfectly tailored grey suit, almost identical to Frank’s, with a crisp white shirt, black tie and shiny black shoes. Frank chewed on his bottom lip, his heart almost bursting with love.

Gerard should have been facing ahead, straight out of the hotel’s panoramic glass wall to the lake beyond, but he couldn’t resist. He angled his body slightly, not enough for his gathered family to notice, then glanced quickly over his shoulder. He saw Frank’s face instantly and smiled happily at the man he loved.

A sudden swell of music swept through the room, a light and romantic piano piece. All of the assembled guests rose from their seats and a few scattered excited whispers rumbled through the crowd.

Frank tried to blink away the moisture from his eyes but as Kristin floated past him in her white lace gown, there was nothing he could do to stop a tear escaping. Frank always cried at weddings.

Gerard turned back to the window and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder, feeling how much Mikey was trembling with nerves.

“She looks beautiful, Mikes, you’re a lucky man,” Gerard whispered.

“Just make sure you catch me if I pass out,” Mikey murmured, his voice sounding much steadier than his legs looked.

Kristin arrived at the end of the aisle and Gerard stepped back slightly as Mikey shuffled towards his bride.

 

“Ladies and gentleman, it’s my honour to introduce to you all Mr and Mrs Michael Way,” the DJ screamed over the microphone. The crowd of friends and family cheered as Mikey and Kristin burst through the doors into the transformed room, set up instead for dancing and extra guests rather than the intimate meal earlier that afternoon.

Mikey had managed to stay on his feet and repeat his vows with barely a stutter, Gerard by his side the whole time. Kristin had cried, almost as much as Frank sat in his allocated seat, but eventually the marriage was sealed with a kiss.

After the usual photos had been taken, champagne sipped, meals devoured and speeches delivered, there was barely enough time for Frank and Gerard to grab a quiet few minutes together before the evening celebration began.

“The bride and groom will be dancing their first dance as a married couple if you would all like to show your support,” the DJ announced as Mikey and Kristin made their way to the dance floor. The crowd shuffled around the edge of the dance floor, Gerard standing behind Frank right at the front of the crowd, his arms around his boyfriend.

Kristin threaded her arms around Mikey’s neck and he took hold of her waist. They started to step in slow circles as the song began, Elvis crooning out Can’t Help Falling In Love With You over the speakers.

Mikey didn’t want to do a first dance, he hated the idea of everyone staring at him, but it was important to Kristin so he had relented. After less than a minute though he gave the DJ a very meaningful nod.

“Mr and Mrs Way would like to invite their family to join them,” the DJ said, prompting a small sigh of relief from Mikey and a giggle from Kristin.

“That’s us, honey,” Gerard said, letting go of Frank.

“Huh?” Frank watched as Gerard stepped onto the dance floor then held his hand out. 

“Come dance with me,” Gerard said with a smile. 

Frank stepped towards his boyfriend and let Gerard encircle his waist, his hands resting on the small of Frank’s back. Frank put his hands around Gerard’s neck and tried to focus on not treading on his toes.

“You didn’t say I’d have to dance,” Frank whispered.

“It’s a wedding, honey, of course you have to dance.” Gerard kissed Frank’s forehead and pulled him closer. After a few slow turns, Gerard let one hand slip a little lower.

“Stop squeezing my ass in front of your family,” Frank said quietly.

“Why? Mikey’s squeezing Kristin’s ass,” Gerard answered with a smile.

“He’s not.” 

Frank turned his head and looked around the dance floor. He saw Gerard and Mikey’s parents dancing together and another older couple he assumed was Kristin’s parents. Finally he caught sight of Mikey and he definitely was squeezing Kristin’s ass, with both hands.

“You Way men,” Frank said with a laugh, turning back to Gerard and noticing as they passed that Gerard’s dad had his hands in the same position too.

“I know, we’re insatiable,” Gerard said then laughed. 

Once Frank was sure he wasn’t going to squash Gerard’s feet he relaxed a little. Frank rested his head on Gerard’s shoulder and let one hand slide down his chest, placing his palm over Gerard’s heartbeat. 

Gerard squeezed Frank tighter then let go with one arm. Gerard picked up Frank’s hand from his chest and kissed his palm. Locking their fingers together, Gerard lowered their joined hands and placed the back of Frank’s hand back in the same position, against his heart.

 

“Did I tell you how gorgeous you look in that suit?” Gerard asked Frank as he passed him a lit cigarette.

“Only every time you’ve spoke to me today,” Frank answered with a shy smile. Frank took a drag then blew out the smoke.

“Well, I’ve barely had ten minutes with you today so I clearly haven’t said it enough.” Gerard reached into his packet of smokes and started to draw out another cigarette. They were stood out the front of the hotel, apparently the only smokers looking for a break from the party.

“Here,” Frank offered his cigarette to Gerard. “I don’t really want a full one.”

“Really?” Gerard took the cigarette and stuck it between his lips.

“Yeah... like you said, we’ve hardly seen each other today, I just wanted to spend a few minutes with you, just the two of us.” 

“I know what you mean.” Gerard exhaled and passed the cigarette back to Frank. “Is it weird that I’ve missed you even though we’ve been in the same room?”

“No,” Frank said with a shake of his head, feeling exactly the same; Gerard’s best man duties meant he had plenty to do and was sat separately from Frank during the meal as well as the ceremony. Frank took another pull then gave Gerard their shared cigarette. 

“I can’t wait to get you home,” Gerard said in a low voice.

“Yeah?” Frank looked up at Gerard with a small smile.

“Hmmmm,” Gerard hummed around the cigarette, his eyes flicking over Frank in his suit. Gerard dropped the half smoked cigarette to the ground so he could exhale then kiss Frank.

“What’s gonna happen when we get home?” Frank asked quietly when his lips were free.

“Well, after I’m done staring at your ass in those trousers, I’m gonna undress you… slowly,” Gerard said in a seductive whisper.

“I like the sound of that.” Frank put his hands on Gerard’s shoulders and pressed their bodies together.

“I’m gonna run my fingers all over you, touch every part of your body. Then it’s time for my tongue.”

“Yeah?” Frank breathed, rubbing up against Gerard’s thigh.

“I’m gonna trail my tongue all over your body, licking you everywhere until you shiver and beg for more,” Gerard said against Frank’s ear.

“More…” Frank echoed as he rubbed harder against Gerard’s leg. Gerard laughed lightly then licked at Frank’s ear.

“Kissing comes next.” Frank whimpered softly at Gerard’s words.”I know you love the kissing.”

“Yeah,” Frank agreed, moaning from the friction against his hard cock.

“And I know you’ll want my lips everywhere. I’ll start at your feet, kissing all of your toes and working up your legs. And then your thighs…” Gerard planted soft kisses on the side of Frank’s face while he trailed one hand up Frank’s thigh.

“I…” Frank started then moaned when Gerard pressed his leg harder against Frank’s groin.

“Over your stomach and your chest… in fact, I’m gonna kiss every one of your tattoos, every single piece of ink you’ve got. I don’t care if it takes me all night.”

“Do it,” Frank begged in a breathless voice.

“I might even bite a few,” Gerard said then brought his teeth together with a snap next to Frank’s ear. Frank shivered and rutted harder.

“Fuck…” Frank gasped when Gerard playfully pressed his teeth against the picture inked over Frank’s neck.

“There’s just so many to choose from… I bet those swallows taste good,” Gerard whispered as he rubbed Frank’s hips with his thumbs. Frank was a shuddering mess, working himself against Gerard’s thigh and moaning constantly.

“Gee…” Frank whined but something else had caught Gerard’s attention.

“Shit! Someone’s here,” Gerard hissed, hearing the door of the hotel open then close. 

Frank realised in a second how obscenely he was wrapped around Gerard and pulled his hips back so he was flat against the wall. Gerard quickly rearranged their hands and bodies so they were standing in a more family friendly hug, angling his body away from the entrance and giving both of their bulging groins some well needed shelter from the stranger’s eyes. Gerard dipped his head and pressed his lips to Frank’s, chastely, so their embrace didn’t look too out of place and hopefully so whoever had come outside would move along without disturbing them.

“Either of you got a light?” Gerard heard a male voice ask.

“Yeah, sure,” Gerard answered as he pulled his head back to fish in his pocket for his lighter.

“Thanks,” the guy said as Gerard tossed it to him. “I’m Terry.”

“You’re welcome,” Gerard answered, not offering his name since he didn’t want to get caught in a conversation with the middle aged, balding man.

“So you guys really are together?” Terry asked as he passed the lighter back.

“Sorry?” Frank said when Gerard ground his teeth in frustration.

“I saw you dancing earlier and I wasn’t sure if you were… you know, or if you were both Mikey’s brothers and just dancing together for a joke,” Terry said and took a drag of his cheap smelling cigarette.

“No. Gerard is Mikey’s brother,” Frank explained. 

Gerard rolled his eyes at Frank, silently cursing Terry for existing. Since the moment had passed and they were both back to their usual selves, Gerard turned slightly to face Terry, letting Frank go but keeping hold of his hand.

“Right. So who’s the woman?” Terry asked, smirking.

“We’re both men,” Frank said with a confused look.

“Yeah, but which one is the woman?” Terry said again.

“We’re both men,” Gerard repeated Frank’s answer but in a harsher tone.

“No… I mean like…” Terry stuck his cigarette between his lips so he could make a circle with his thumb and forefinger then used his other forefinger to poke through the hole repeatedly.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gerard screeched, his pitch rising with his anger.

“I guess he’s the woman then,” Terry said to Frank with a laugh.

Although it looked to Frank like everything happened in slow motion, in reality it took less than three seconds for Gerard to drop Frank’s hand and spring forward, shoulder barging Terry and knocking him to the ground. Terry flung his arms backwards, trying to steady himself, but it only resulted in them getting trapped under his doughy body. Gerard followed Terry to the floor, pressing his knee against the man’s sternum.

“Did you really just fucking ask that? How the fuck do you think that’s appropriate?” Gerard hissed.

“I, I, I…” Terry stuttered. Frank knew Gerard could handle it but he stayed where he was in case the tables turned.

“How would you like it if I asked you how you fuck your wife? Does she let you fuck her in ass or is it just straight up vanilla? Does she have a strap on and fuck you? Or do you cry like a pussy if she even tries to slip a finger up there?” Gerard ranted, pressing his knee harder.

“What’s going on, Gerard? Why are you pinning Kristin’s uncle to the floor?” Mikey’s calm voice seemed at odds with the scene but the words made Gerard smile.

“Oh, really? Do you want to tell my brother, your new nephew, what’s going on?” Gerard asked Terry with a smirk. Terry shook his head furiously and Gerard laughed in response.

“Fuck’s sake,” Mikey swore then turned his head to the side. “Frank?”

“He kept asking us which one of us was a woman even though we told him repeatedly we’re both men,” Frank explained. “Turns out what he was actually asking was who bottoms and he didn’t ask politely… not that there is a polite or appropriate way for one stranger to ask another stranger something so personal.”

“Oh,” Mikey said, shock colouring his tone but his expression furious.

“Yeah… fucking oh,” Gerard repeated. Mikey walked over to Gerard and put his hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“So is it just my brother’s sex life you’re concerned with or have you got some fucked up perversion that makes you ask everyone? Did you wanna know what me and Kris do in the bedroom? I’m sure I’ve got a video I could show you if you’re really interested,” Mikey said while Gerard laughed.

“No… no, sorry,” Terry jabbered.

“Let him up,” Mikey said to his brother. Gerard lifted his knee then got to his feet, returning to Frank’s side instantly.

“You’ll find Iris propping up the bar; get her and leave,” Mikey said when Terry was back on his feet. Terry didn’t say a word or look at any of the men as he headed back into the hotel.

“Sorry, Mikey,” Frank said once they were alone.

“I’m not, he deserved it,” Gerard said.

“Yeah, he did. Don’t worry, Frank, Kris didn’t even want to invite him; she said he’s always the one who ends up starting fights at family weddings,” Mikey said, raising an eyebrow.

“Who do you think that is in our family?” Gerard mused as Mikey turned to head back inside.

“Mom,” Mikey and Gerard said together before laughing.

 

“Gerard?” Frank said once they were back inside, sat alone at a large round table.

“What, honey? You okay?” Gerard said, worried his outburst might have unsettled Frank.

“Yeah. I was just thinking about what Mikey said.”

“About what?”

“About the video…” Frank trailed off, trying to convey the rest of the message with his eyes.

“Of him and Kris? I’m sure he was joking. And if he wasn’t then he was definitely joking about showing it.”

“No,” Frank hissed, shoving Gerard’s shoulder even though the man was grinning.

“You were thinking about us,” Gerard said quietly, confirming his mind was in the same place as Frank’s.

“Maybe… what do you think?”

“Frankie, I haven’t stopped thinking about it since Mikey mentioned it.”

“Really?”

“Yep. And between that and you in that suit…” Gerard took hold of Frank’s hand and pressed it against his groin, safely covered by the tablecloth. “I’m not saying we need to do that but we definitely need to do something.”

“Feels like it,” Frank breathed, feeling Gerard’s erection under his fingers.

“You wanna get under the table and suck my dick?” Gerard asked, only half joking.

“No. Well, yeah, I do but no,” Frank answered, blushing slightly though it was hard to see in the limited light.

“Come on, nobody’ll see.” Gerard lifted the tablecloth from the bottom, smiling slyly at Frank.

“What are you boys up to?” 

Frank yanked his hand away as his head span in the direction of the familiar voice over his shoulder. Gerard kept the tablecloth in his fist and widened his grin.

“I could tell you, Grandma, but I don’t think you’d believe me,” Gerard said with a wink.

“Actually, I would believe you and that’s even worse,” Elena said before kissing both their cheeks then sitting in the empty seat next to Gerard. Frank tugged the tablecloth from Gerard’s hand and let it fall back into place.

“You having fun?” Gerard asked his grandmother.

“Sure, who doesn’t love a wedding? Speaking of which… when are you two going to settle down?”

“We are settled,” Gerard said with a smile.

“Show me your hands,” Elena demanded. Gerard complied then Frank followed suit when Elena jerked her head in his direction. “I don’t see any rings so exactly how are you settled? Babies?”

“Grandma, I’m only twenty-six,” Gerard said.

“Twenty-seven,” Elena and Frank corrected together.

“Jeez! I didn’t need it in stereo. Twenty-seven then, still plenty of time.”

“I know that but you need to keep hold of that man,” Elena said, pointing at Frank. “I mean, you’re very handsome, Gerard, but Frank is out of your league.”

“Elena!” Frank exclaimed, laughing awkwardly.

“Oh, I know he is,” Gerard said to his grandmother with mock sadness. “Just look at him, all dressed up and gorgeous in his suit. I don’t deserve him.” Gerard and Elena looked at Frank then nodded in agreement.

“Exactly. So don’t let him get away,” Elena continued their game, stage whispering to Gerard as though Frank wasn’t there.

“You two are terrible,” Frank said as Gerard and his grandmother laughed together.

“It’s the only way life is fun, Frank,” Elena said with a smile. “Excuse me though, I see your mother stomping over to someone,” Elena said to Gerard as she stood up.

“Good luck to them,” Gerard said, rolling his eyes.

“It’d be nice to have one family wedding without a fight,” Elena muttered as she walked away from the table. Frank gave Gerard a knowing look and they both smiled.

“You think we’re gonna get any action tonight without being interrupted?” Gerard said, remembering the ache in his groin.

“Probably not until we get home,” Frank said sadly.

“I can’t wait that long. You see that door just outside the room, in the corner by the toilets?” Gerard asked as he pointed it out discreetly.

“Yeah.”

“It’s a small room. There’s a table and a couch. I was waiting in there with Mikey before the ceremony. We could go in there…”

“Are you being serious?”

“Yes… unless you’ve reconsidered getting under the table?”

“Come on,” Frank said quickly, grabbing Gerard’s hand and pulling them both up before he changed his mind.

Gerard let Frank drag him through the crowds of people chatting and dancing. They managed to avoid being stopped by any family members and slipped into the room unseen.  
Frank was relieved he could still hear the thumping of the music in the room, clearly it would be loud enough to cover any noises drifting through the walls. Gerard turned from the door with a sombre look on his face.

“It doesn’t lock,” Gerard said, jabbing his thumb in the direction of the door behind him.

“Seriously?” Frank said, his voice as disappointed as his face.

“Yeah… but fuck it.” Gerard caught Frank’s face between his hands and kissed him hard. Frank melted into the kiss, eagerly working his lips against Gerard’s.

Gerard got his hands on Frank’s belt and started tugging at the leather. Frank gasped then tore his mouth away from Gerard’s, his eyes wide.

“Gee, we can’t… what if someone walks in?”

“Then they’ll see us,” Gerard said nonchalantly.

“Gee!”

“Both of us… naked, panting, sweating, grinding…” Gerard whispered each word hoarsely against Frank’s ear. Frank whimpered and pressed his body against Gerard’s, shivering from the suggestion alone.

“Fuck… maybe…” Frank said tentatively. 

“Don’t you want them to see what a good fucking whore you are?” Gerard said, his voice shifting easily into a more commanding tone. Frank whimpered again then nodded frantically. “That’s what I thought.”

Gerard smiled darkly at Frank then stepped back. Gerard took a long look at Frank, raking his eyes over every inch of him and noting for probably the hundredth time that day how good he looked. Frank trembled slightly from Gerard’s piercing gaze.

“Take your trousers off,” Gerard demanded.

Frank obeyed immediately; he toed off his shoes and socks while his hands wrestled with his belt and zipper. It was clear through the tight boxers how aroused Frank was and it made Gerard smile even wider.

“And your jacket,” Gerard had barely finished speaking before Frank shrugged the material from his shoulders.

Gerard wanted Frank to undress fully but he also wanted him to keep his tie on; Gerard settled for rucking up Frank’s shirt to his armpits so he could run his hands over Frank’s tattoos.

Frank whined softly so Gerard pulled on his tie, forcing him to move forward, then kissed his lips. Gerard hooked his thumbs into Frank’s underwear and worked the material down his thighs while they kissed, Frank obediently stepping out of them when they hit the floor.

Gerard took hold of Frank and span them both in a circle, swapping their positions so Frank had his back to the door. Gerard started to unfasten his belt, nodding towards to floor to make Frank drop to his knees without saying a word.

“You want this?” Gerard asked, pointing at the bulge in his underwear, visible through his unfastened trousers.

“Yes, Daddy,” Frank whispered.

“If you do a good enough job with your mouth then I’ll cum in your ass,” Gerard said with a smirk. Frank’s face changed instantly, a look of panic taking over his features.

“Not in my ass,” he breathed, his voice shaky.

“I thought we came in here to fuck.”

“We did… but you can’t cum inside me.”

“Oh, I think I fucking can, slut.”

“But…” Frank whined and looked over his shoulder at the door, clearly worried about the people outside. “We can’t leave yet… we have to go back out there.”

“I know,” Gerard said casually. “And I want to watch you squirm every time you feel my cum leaking out of you. I want to see that look on your face, the look that tells me you’re thinking about what we have done and how turned on you are by it.”

“Daddy…” Frank breathed, clearly torn between the thrill and the discomfort.

“But if you don’t want my dick…” Gerard started to refasten his trousers but Frank cried out.

“No!” Frank grabbed at Gerard’s leg, making the taller man laugh.

“Exactly. Now stop being a whining little bitch and suck my dick.” Gerard pulled his underwear out of the way and Frank quickly moved forward, taking Gerard’s hard cock into his mouth.

Frank fought the urge to gag when his nose bumped against Gerard’s skin, instead forcing himself to swallow around Gerard’s dick. Frank breathed hard through his nose then pulled back, slowly bobbing his head back and forth as he sucked.

“I’d love someone to walk in right now, see what a filthy slut you are on your knees,” Gerard murmured. Frank moaned softly, Gerard’s words and the thought of them becoming reality making his stomach twist in a delicious way.

Frank clung to Gerard’s thighs as he hollowed his cheeks, sucking faster and harder. Gerard moaned then started rolling his hips, thrusting as he kept one hand on the back of Frank’s head.

“Imagine what they would think if they could see me fucking your mouth, using you like the whore you are,” Gerard whispered, pushing deeper into Frank’s throat. Frank swallowed again. Gerard moaned then pushed Frank’s head back until he moved his mouth completely away.

“Daddy?” Frank questioned.

“Suck your fingers,” Gerard demanded in a low voice. Frank pushed two of his fingers past his lips and flicked his tongue over them, coating them in spit like he knew Gerard wanted him to.

“Like this, Daddy?” Frank asked, pulling his fingers away and leaving a trail of saliva linking them to his wet lips.

“That’s right. Now use them to prep yourself while you blow me.”

Frank slipped his hand between his legs and gasped as he pushed one finger inside himself. He licked the length of Gerard’s cock then pushed his lips back over it, carrying on at the same pace and pressure as before.

“Better,” Gerard said with a groan. “Now they can really see what a needy slut you are… so desperate to have every hole filled.”

Frank whimpered around Gerard’s cock, inadvertently pushing further onto it as he worked another finger inside himself. Gerard moaned when he felt Frank’s throat convulse; he was in danger of getting too close so he pushed Frank’s head away again.

“You realise they would be able to see everything? How would you explain that tattoo on your ass?” Gerard said with a sly smile.

“I’d tell them… it’s because you own me,” Frank whispered, his voice raw and low.

“Fucking right I do.” Gerard got to his knees and Frank quickly scrambled into position; turning around so his ass was in front of Gerard, resting on his hands and knees.

“Please…” Frank begged over his shoulder when Gerard only stared at him.

“Like this?” Gerard slapped Frank’s ass and made the man yelp.

“Yes, Daddy, please.”

“You wanna watch the door,” Gerard realised with a smile. Frank hung his head between his arms. “Filthy fucking whore.” Gerard pressed inside Frank before the man could respond.

Frank cried out at the pain and satisfaction of finally having Gerard inside him. Gerard slapped Frank’s ass over his tattoo when he thrust into him again. Frank yelped then groaned, his body shaking.

“Do you know how fucking loud you are? They’re all gonna hear your whore mouth and come running.”

“Sorry, Daddy,” Frank murmured.

“Oh no, I like it,” Gerard purred.

Gerard set a ruthless pace, driving his hips against Frank with a punishing force. Frank was juddering worse with each harsh movement from Gerard until, after only a few minutes, his arms gave out. Gerard shot a hand out from Frank’s hip, up against his chest to stop him face-planting the carpet.

“Get up, whore,” Gerard snarled when Frank let his whole body sag on Gerard’s arm.

“I can’t, Daddy,” Frank whimpered, his body still shaking even though Gerard had stopped moving.

“Put your hands on the floor and push your pathetic body up now.”

“Can’t, it’s too good, Daddy. Can’t hold myself.”

“Up,” Gerard growled, pushing his hand against Frank’s chest to force him upright. Gerard took his other hand from Frank’s hip to throw the man’s arms over his shoulders. “Grip your hands behind my neck.” Frank did as he was told and relaxed back, holding his weight on Gerard’s chest. Gerard slipped his hand down to Frank’s waist and curled his arm around him to hold him in place.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Frank murmured in relief when Gerard took hold of his hip again.

“Keep your arms locked. If you fall then I’ll make sure you get carpet burns on your face because I’m not fucking stopping again.”

Frank whimpered softly from Gerard’s words but made sure his fingers were tightly entwined when Gerard drove forward into him again. Frank pressed back, both to save his face and to help Gerard push deeper. The new angle meant Gerard was striking Frank’s prostate directly each time which really didn’t help Frank’s trembling or volume.

Gerard knew Frank couldn’t, and wouldn’t, move his hands so as soon as those high pitched shrieks started pouring out of him, Gerard let go of Frank’s hip to yank his shirt up and out of the way. Gerard’s fingers curled around Frank’s leaking cock and jerked him off just as hard as he was pounding into him.

“Is that good, slut?” Gerard whispered in Frank’s ear then licked the sweat from the side of his neck.

“Yeah… so fucking good,” Frank panted.

“Say my name, whore. I wanna hear it when I fill you up,” Gerard’s words made Frank moan then convulse as he came over Gerard’s fist.

“Daddy,” Frank whispered breathlessly.

“Again,” Gerard demanded as his stomach tightened and spine started to tingle.

Frank panted the word over and over again, not stopping until Gerard had finished shaking and groaning through his orgasm. Frank could hardly unlock his fingers once his breathing returned to normal but Gerard helped him by kissing his arms then moving them away.

“You good, honey?” Gerard asked once Frank was supporting his own weight on his knees.

“Yeah. My arms were fucked, couldn’t stop the shakes and they just lost their strength. Sorry.” Frank flexed his arms, checking they were back to normal.

“It’s fine.” Gerard kissed the back of Frank’s head then stood up. “It’s not like you weigh anything at all. I could probably carry you and fuck you at the same time.”

“Like against a wall? I’ll wrap my legs around you…” Frank said thoughtfully.

“You horny little shit. We just fucked, stop thinking about next time,” Gerard said then laughed. 

“That’s not the next time. You already promised to kiss all of my ink when we get home,” Frank reminded him.

“Promised? Is dirty talk a promise?”

“Fuck yes.” Frank narrowed his eyes at Gerard and the taller man laughed.

“Come on, you need to get dressed.”

Gerard fastened his own trousers while Frank pulled on his underwear halfway up his legs. Once Frank had his pants over his ankles, Gerard helped guide his feet into his shoes and retied them.

“My fucking ass is gonna be leaking all night,” Frank complained when Gerard got back to his feet.

“That was the plan,” Gerard said with a smile then caught sight of the box of tissues on the table. “Here.” Gerard plucked a handful of tissues from the box and handed them to Frank.

“Thanks,” Frank said gratefully. 

Gerard picked up Frank’s socks and shoved them in his pocket. Gerard watched Frank fold the tissues into little squares, amazed at just how gorgeous he looked even doing that. A rush of emotion hit Gerard like a speeding truck and he found himself pondering on an earlier conversation.

“Elena was right, you know?” Gerard said quietly.

“Gerard, I’m not out of your league. If anything it’s the other way around.” Frank stuffed the tissues into his boxers, trying to cover as much space as he could without making it too bulky.

“I didn’t mean that… I meant about settling down. We’ve been together three years, I’m happier than I’ve ever been in my life and I don’t want to lose you and… fuck, I don’t know, Frank. Marriage, what do you think?” Gerard said softly. 

Frank froze then slowly turned his head to look at Gerard.

“What? Don’t tell me that’s the words you chose to propose to me? Not while I’m stuffing my pants like a teenage girl on her period so your cum doesn’t leak out of my ass when I go back to a room full of your family,” Frank whispered, his voice and face horrified.

“Shit, no. No, sorry,” Gerard apologised quickly. “I can do better than that. A better time and place, I can find better words.”

“God, I fucking hope so,” Frank murmured as he pulled his pants into place and refastened his trousers.

“I just… I mean, I’m not asking now but if I was, and I mean, I’m not, but if I was asking you now, what would you say? No, don’t answer that. I’m not asking you, not now. I will… just, I haven’t even got a ring but I will, I’ll get one and…” Frank cut off Gerard’s frantic rambling by pressing their lips together.

“Shhh, Gee,” Frank whispered once he pulled his head back. It was rare to see Gerard so flustered but Frank found it endearing.

“Sorry,” Gerard muttered, looking down at his feet. Frank put his hand on Gerard’s chin and lifted his head so he could look in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“I love you, Gerard, you know that. You also know what I would say if you did ask me.”

“I know what I hope you’d say,” Gerard said with a small smile.

“I’m pretty sure it’s the same answer,” Frank replied quietly.

“Quick in here,” a female voice interrupted their conversation, the door to the room flying open at the same time.

Kristin’s maid of honour rushed into the room, holding the hand of a giggling woman who slammed the door behind them. They stopped and shared a passionate kiss, completely unaware that they weren’t alone.

“The door doesn’t lock,” Gerard said, barely holding back his laughter. The giggling woman shrieked then stared at the two men in horror. The maid of honour gave Gerard and Frank a knowing smile.

“I don’t care,” the maid of honour said with a wink. “Is it sound proof?”

“You tell us,” Frank said, making Gerard smirk.

“Seems it is. Now if you’ll excuse us…” the maid of honour stared at Frank with a glint in her eye, “unless you wanted to join in?” 

“Oh, god, no. Sorry. I’m sure you’re lovely and… it’s just… gay,” Frank said as he pointed at himself. “I wouldn’t even know what to do.”

“No worries,” the maid of honour gave Frank a friendly smile to show she wasn’t offended. “How about you, Red?”

“I’d be even more useless than him,” Gerard said with a grin, taking Frank’s hand and pulling him to the door. “There’s plenty of tissues though so, you know, go crazy.”

“I intend to,” the giggling woman called as Gerard and Frank escaped the room.

“Do women even cum?” Gerard whispered in Frank’s ear as he closed the door behind them.

“I think so… some of them. I mean, I saw something once in a movie…”

“You watched straight porn?” Gerard interrupted Frank in a quiet hiss with a shocked face.

“No. It was lesbian porn. And I wasn’t watching it… my roommate was, in college. I just happened to come home earlier than he expected and, well, I don’t know… I think she came but it looked to me like she was just taking a piss so maybe it was that.”

“Gerard! Where the fuck have you been?” Mikey interrupted their whispered biology lesson, striding over with his forehead creased and fists clenched.

“Nowhere,” Gerard answered instantly, sounding as guilty as he looked.

“Whatever. Kris can’t find her maid of honour, have you seen her?”

“Yeah, I have… she, erm, she… I think she had too much to drink. She went outside for some air. I’d give her five…?” Gerard looked down at Frank, confusion on his face.  
“Ten,” Frank countered with a nod.

“Yeah, ten. I’d give her ten minutes,” Gerard said to Mikey with a smile.

“Okay…” Mikey looked between the two men, trying to work out what he had missed.

“Mikes…” Gerard said with a sly grin. “Have you ever made a woman cum?”


End file.
